Deception
by alysizsweet
Summary: What will happen when Miroku and Kagome get together and Sango sees them? Find out in this exciting story read it today...or else


YO, before we get the fun started, I need to say I do NOT own any of these Inuyasha characters. Enjoy!

" Whadda ya mean you have to go early." Inuyasha yelled

" I have a math exam. I have to study." Kagome said trying to lower her voice

" You always have some kind of test to study for."

" Well I'm sorry that I'm always here and not at school." Kagome yelled

" If finding the Shikon shards and defeating Naraku isn't as important..." Inuyasha started

In the background Shippo started, " They're at it again. This is getting old."

" Quite entertaining though." Miroku added

" Ughhh." Shippo sighed

Kagome started to walk away.

" Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

" Away."

'Where away?" Inuyasha asked

" Whatever."

Kagome thought to herself " Such a jerk. He doesn't even understand."

Miroku told Sango, " I'm going to follow Kagome, wherever she's heading it's not towards the well."

" Alright, I'll keep an eye on Inuyasha."

" Kagome." Miroku yelled running up to her

" Huh? Oh, hey Miroku."

" I thought I could keep you company."

" Okay whatever." Kagome said

" Why are you so mad at him?" Miroku asked

" This is no ordinary test, its a math exam. I need to study. Math is one of my worse subjects." Kagome explained, " Inuyasha is such a jerk."

" Isn't he always."

" Good point." Kagome laughed then getting serious she said" I just wish I could have a guy that would actually understand and care."

" Inuyasha is just not that kind of man." Miroku said looking into her eyes.

Kagome thought about it for a second and she smiled.

" Miroku..." Kagome wispered reaching for his hand

" Kagome?" Miroku wispered accepting her hand.

She leaned in for a kiss and Miroku did the same. Their lips touched each others. Miroku's free hand started down her back and reached her butt. Kagome stared to laugh.

" What?" Miroku asked

" I'm kissing you." Kagome replied

" So."

" I just never thought this would happen. Well, maybe I did a little." Kagome said

Miroku smiled.

" You thought about me in that way before?" Miroku asked

" Way before." Kagome said

" Oh really?"

" Unfortunate isn't it." Kagome said kiddingly

" Don't be mean."

" You want to see mean." Kagome said reaching for an arrow

" I don't think so." Miroku said defensivly

" You know I wouldn't shoot you." Kagome said

" Yeah whatever."

Inuyasha yelled " Where are you guys?"

" Over here" Kagome yelled running to find him

Kagome and Miroku started to walk towards Inuyasha and Sango.

" Uumm, Ka..." Inuyasha started

" What?"

" I want to say sorry for yelling, I guess that you need to pass that test." Inuyasha said hoping for forgiviness.

" Well yeah I do. At lease you understand now." Kagome said, " Thanks Sango."

" Anytime."

" I don't have to go until tonight." Kagome said

" Okay let's look for some more Shikon shards or Naraku. Maybe we can beat him, " Inuyasha said

" Sure." said Kagome

They all walked around searching for a shard or Naraku. Kagome couldn't stop starring at Miroku. Miroku couldn't stop starring at her either.

Sango noticed Miroku wasn't trying to grab her butt. She also noticed Miroku and Kagome were starring at each other since this morning. Sango gave Miroku the benefit of the doubt, but she still couldn't stop thinking if there had been something that happened. She starred at the ground sadly like she always did to get Miroku's attention. He didn't notice.

Inuyasha turned his head.

" You feel anything?" Inuyasha asked

" W-what?" Kagome said feeling Miroku's hand finding it's way off her backside.

" I said do you feel and Shikon shards around?" Inuyasha attempting to ask again.

" Nope not one."

Suddenly something or someone came by really fast.

" Someone's here." Inuyasha said after everyone knew that some one was.

" We know that." Shippo said

" Hey Kagome." Koga said

" What?" Kagome said with anger in her voice

" I want you to ditch the dorky little puppy and come with me."

" What makes you think I'll do that?" Kagome asked

" Because this what you've been waiting for, a date with the hottest guy around." Koga said

" I'd rather go out with Naraku than you." Kagome told him

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Myoga started cracking up.

" She dogged you." Inuyasha told him

Koga started to crack up.

" Wait I just cracked on myself." Inuyasha cried

" Seriously why do you like this puppy dog." Koga said

" I dunno, but I don't like you."

" Yeah sure, if you ever change your mind just tell me." Koga said

Koga left.

Kagome thought to herself, " I don't like Inuyasha, I like Miroku."

" I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha said

As Inuyasha and Sango went chasing after Naraku, Kagome and Miroku stayed behind.

" Kagome..." Miroku said

" Yeah." She wispered silently

" Kiss me." Miroku told her

" You don't have to tell me, I'll do it anyway." Kagome said

They kissed, like any couple would. Sango saw them.

" Miroku..." She wispered to herself, sitting down at the top of the hill.

Sango sat and watched as they kissed each other. She wanted to be in Kagome's shoes. It never occured to her how much she liked Miroku. She was, she was jealous. Jealous! Sango had never been jealous of anyone in her life. Tears fell from her eyes. These tears were burning tears. They were painful, which made her cry harder. She hadn't cried this hard since Kohaku was kidnapped by Naraku. Sango got up and ran. So fast, like she was going somewhere, but she wasn't going anywhere.

" Sango, " Inuyasha said stopping her, " what's wrong."

Sango wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha put his arms around her, still puzzled about what was wrong.

" Sango tell me what's wrong." He said gently

" I saw Miroku and..."

Inuyasha wiped her tears with his sleve.

" Kagome and Miroku were kissing." She finally let out

" What?" Inuyasha said

He would of ran off, but he saw how much pain this caused her.

" It's okay, I'm here for you." Inuyasha wispered calmly

This a note from me:

" I know not too much has happened yet, but there will be. I hope you like the story and I'll get the second chapter to you A.S.A.P!" I told the reader


End file.
